


5 times the team almost found out about Akechis secret plush addiction and 1 time they did

by Rocha



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocha/pseuds/Rocha
Summary: "I would really like to see some fic of Goro really enjoying "kid's stuff", like stuffed animals, childish cartoons, Nintendo games...but hiding it because he's supposed to be "an adult."Bonus points if one of the PT (esp Akira or Futaba) find out and instead of making fun of him, actually encourage it."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something Im filling please go to the [Personakinkmeme](https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=222945) if you want updates on this fill first. I tend to have one chapter ahead over there.

 

 

It was embarrassing, it was humiliating, it was…

He gripped the plush tightly staring at its embodied eyes.

His guilty pleasure.

He gave a small sigh as he patted the toy fondly before placing it on his shelf. Joining his growing horde of plush toys. It was really starting to get ridiculous. At this rate Akechi would have to move into another apartment just to showcase everything.

He’d considered packing them in boxes to make room, but the moment he tried he felt instant regret. Like he was betraying the plushies in some way.

Akechi frowned as he sat at his desk as he shuffled his papers into an organized pile.

Maybe if he enjoyed something more reasonable, like action figures, or video games even but no. His vice had to be brightly colored bunnies, bears, and probably the worst, _Pokemon_.

It was something he himself didn’t completely comprehend. The comfort he derived from the toys was something he had yet to outgrow much to Akechis displeasure.

Still it wasn’t a problem as long as nobody knew his secret.

Except…

Akechi groaned smashing his head against the desk. Embarrassment hitting him sharply as the entirety of the day hit him.

 

 

 

In hindsight, Akechi should have been more aware of his surroundings. He should have remembered that Ann was doing a photo shoot in Akihabara that day. He should have remembered to keep the bag the cashier had handed him, but in his excitement he had forgotten all those things.

“Akechi! Hey!” He froze clutching the Jack Frost doll on his person tightly. Maybe if he didn’t turn around the voice would go away. Is what Akechi hoped but there was a hand on his shoulder that forced him turn his head to the bubbly face of Ann Takamaki. 

_This can’t be happening._

Normally he did most of his purchases online to avoid exactly these types of situations, but unfortunately this specific plush was only available that day and was only available in store. Unless Akechi wanted to pay an exorbitant amount of money he _had_ to come to Akihabara.

Which is how he ended up in this predicament about to be caught red handed.

“Akechi it really was you! Why didn’t you say anything?” She pouted. “You should have told me you were in the area. We could have hung out at the shoot.”

Akechi gave Ann a helpless smile. “My apologies, coming here was a bit of a last minute endeavor.” He pulled out his phone as if to check the time. “And here I am already late, I should probably get going in case, um, um,” He floundered. “Akira.” Why not, he’s the only one who would cover for him without any questions. “Yes, Akira, get upset that I’m late to our study session.” He said more confidently.

Ann gave Akechi a weird look. “Um okay,” She said slowly. “But why aren’t you facing me?”

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m looking straight at you Takamaki-san.”

“That’s not what I meant, just.” She gave a little twirl of her fingers. “Turn around so I can talk to you better.”

“Really, Im in quite a rush I jus-“

Ann didn’t leave any room for argument as she turned Akechi around.

“Akechi is everything okay?” She wasn’t looking at the toy. Much to Akechis relief but on the other hand the look of worry that she gave Akechi left him ashamed of his earlier actions.

If Ann wasn’t going to pay attention to it, neither would Akechi.

He gave a small sigh and flashed Ann a genuine smile. “I’m fine, really, I was just…surprised.” He said finally.

Ann didnt look convinced but she did end up letting Akechi go. “Okay.” She said slowly. “Well I’m on break for the moment. So….” Akechi really hoped she wasn’t gonna ask- “I can walk you to the station.” She said cheerfully.

And of course she did.

After this encounter he really just wanted to rush home and to forget this ever happened. But if he didn’t walk with Ann than it would only serve to worry her and possible tell the others. Which could only lead to the entire group discovering his secret.

He gave the plush a little squeeze.

“I don’t see why not.” Akechi said honestly a well-practiced smile plastered on his face.

They started to walk slowly to the station. Her face initially pinched in worry but as their conversation wore on her face relaxed. Their conversation revolved around Anns modeling career, midterms, Akechis internship at the prosecutor’s office and so on. It didn’t take long for them to reach the station.

“By the way,”Akechi peered curiously at Ann. “Whats up with that doll?”

Akechis blood ran cold. Of course just when he was home free Ann would start to ask the hard hitting questions. What would she think? What would she say to everyone? Would she tell Akira? And suddenly he flushed in embarrassment on how that conversation would go down. Akira would never let him live it down. He had to think of something, anything-

“Did Futaba make you get that for you?” Akechi looked up sharply in surprise.

“She did!” Ann said mistaking Akechis reaction as confirmation. “Ugh, now it makes so much sense. You didn’t want to be seen with that right?” She said pointing at the plush.

“O-of course.” Akechi said eagerly. “You know how Futaba is, wouldn’t take no for an answer.” He said with a nervous laugh.

Ann only nodded seeming to be happy to accept her own story. “Your too nice, Akechi, but I guess with Futabas hacking skills.” She didn’t need to finish the rest. They both knew how much dirt Futaba had on all of them. “Besides, its you Akechi. Everyone knows your not into this kinda stuff.” Ann said with a reassuring smile.

Akechi clutched the Jack Frost plush even tighter. “Right of course. Um well, I should be going, Ill send Futaba my regards.”

“Take care!” Ann waved cheerfully as she ran up the stairs of the station.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My son makes an appearance, also I forgot to mention no powers and stuff, because I aint about that angst life okay.

The doors of the train couldn’t close fast enough. Akechi leaned against the tram breathing a sigh of relief. That was too close for comfort than Akechi would have preferred. As much as he valued his relationship with Ann he didn’t think that she would be- understanding? Kind?

Akechi frowned he didn’t really want to risk finding out what her reaction would be.

The train stopped signaling their destination at central station. He still had to board one more tram before he would reach his apartment. Another thirty minute ride that Akechi wasn’t really looking forward too. Usually he filled the time listening to some podcasts or audiobooks but he had failed to download something new after he finished listening to The Illusory Popess.

Today really was proving to be terrible.

But as long as he didn’t into any more surprises like earlier he should be fine. He reasoned to himself walking down the station.

And possibly due to his incredibly bad luck ran into Ryujii.

“Hey Yo Man watch where-“ Ryujii started his angry expression morphing one into surprised recognition once he saw Akechi grabbing him by the arms much to his dismay. “Dude, No way! This is super lucky!” He said with a happy grin. “You’re just the guy I wanted to see. Look I was even gonna text ya.” He showed his phone to Akechis face as if to show proof.

“Ryujii what a pleasant surprise.” He said, and if Akechi sounded less than cheerful it wasn’t like Ryujii picked up on anyway. He was way to oblivious to pick up on subtle ques. “What can I help you with?”

Ryujiis face turned sheepish as he let go of Akechi. “Um, well so you know how exams are coming an all.” He said rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. “An how the guys always give me a hard time for relyin on Akira so much. So I was thinkin..” He looked at Akechi expectantly before giving a cough. “Well since ya offered that one time I thought I could kinda, ya know.” He said with a shrug.

“Rely on me instead?”

Ryujii groaned. “Don’t say it like that man. Just, like- Could you just help until exams an well…. promise not to tell anyone that you’re helping me.”  

Akechi furrowed his eyes in suspicion. Ryujii and Akechi didn’t have the best relationship. Both their personalities simply didn’t mesh well with each other. In fact their fragile acquaintanceship was primarily thanks to Akira.

“Did you ask Makato?”

“She was the first one I asked.” Ryujii said exasperated. “But apparently shes already tutorin Ann already. Like she needs it more than me. At least shes good at English.” Ryujii said muttering the last part.

“Morgana.” Akechi tried, having a vague recollection that Akiras younger was actually an exceptional student.

“Dude no.” Ryujii deadpanned. “He’s the one that’s been ragging on me the most.”

At Akechis unsure expression Ryujii said. “Oh come on man, I really need this. I’ll even treat ya. Whatever you want, ramen, curry, sushi,” Ryujii said counting off the foods with his fingers. “And even,” He said with emphasis a large grin on his face. “Pancakes.”

Akechi grimaced but really if Ryujii was trying this hard.

“Fine.” He said with a sigh. “Ill help you with your exams. Just be sure to come to our sessions willing to learn and of course your wallet.” He said with a smile that had Ryujii groaning again. And as an afterthought he said. “but no pancakes, I don’t know why you all think I love them so much.”

“Dude, you ate like two stacks in one sitting. They were like-“ Ryujii held up his hands for reference. “This big.”

“Ryujii.”

“Sorry, sorry, shutting up right now.” Ryujii said holding up his hands in surrender. “Oh man, but thanks Akechi I really do owe ya one.”

“Well Ill send you a text later than.” Akechi said wanting the conversation to end as quickly as possible.

He would have left to his stop right than and there if it wasn’t for Ryujji grabbing him by the arm.

“Wha-Really?” Ryujii said. “Whats the rush man, I actually had a couple of questions.”

“Im sorry Ryujii, but’ll have to wait until-“

“Dude whats up with that!” Ryujii exclaimed pointing at the one thing Akechi really wanted him not to draw attention to.

It would be just his luck for Ryujii to start being observant right now.

“Its well.. a gift?” Akechi finished lamely.

“A gift?” Ryujii said confused. “ A gift for-“ And suddenly Ryujii broke out into a mischievous grin.”Ohhhh, I see whats going on here.” He said slinking an arm around Akechis shoulders.

Akechi really hoped he didn’t.

“You didn’t think you could hide this from me didja? So….”

Akechi swore his heart stopped.

“Is she cute?”

There was a long stretch of silence

It took a couple of minutes to actually understand what Ryujii was getting.

“I’m sorry who?”

Ryujii just rolled his eyes at the question.

“The girl- Oh come on man, don’t play dumb with me.” If it was possible Ryujiis smile only grew larger. “Im not that dumb. I know when a guys going to see a girl and by the way-“Ryujii pointed at the plush. “Shes gonna dig that, its like super cute and-“He touched the plush much to Akechis annoyance. “And woah super soft too! Chicks love that stuff.”

Akechi was at a loss but if it would keep Ryujii from finding out.

“Yes.” Akechi lied. “I’m not sure exactly how everything is gonna go so…” Akechi didn’t know exactly where he was going with this but apparently Ryujii knew and he took it in stride.

“Say no more man, I wont tell the guys.” Ryujii said letting go of Akechi.

“Um, thank you.” Because really what else could he really say. “I should um, probably go.”

Ryujii gave Akechi a thumbs up.

“You got this man! And tell me all about it at our student session yeah.”

Akechi only gave a hesitant nod before walking away.

At least he had a couple a days to come up with a story and thankfully Ryujii was probably gullible enough to believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Ill edit this when im finished..  
> Also Yusuke is really hard to write OTL

Unfortunately talking to Ryujii had made him miss the train. To make matters worse the trains were running behind. Maintenance, if Akechi recalled correctly.

He took out his phone giving a long sigh at the time.

He supposed it didn’t really matter it wasn’t like anyone was waiting for him back at his apartment. He was just going to have a late start to dinner.

Maybe he should order take out. Or maybe Leblanc? He was long overdue for some of Sojiros curry anyway.

He sent a quick text to Akira asking if he was working at Leblanc that night and if he could stop by for a quick meal.

He paused looking at the screen for a couple seconds before pocketing his phone in his pocket.

 Akira was usually quick to respond. Akechi had never seen anybody as attached to his phone as- Well there was Futaba, but to be fair Futaba was on a level all of her own.

Either way, Akira would respond on his own time, at least before the day was over at least.

Maybe he should get a smoothie from that one shop Akira told him about. It wasn’t too far and he had time to spare. What could it hurt?

He looked down at his Jack Frost doll.

Probably not today not with how his luck has been turning out.

He looked up and locked eyes with-

“My dear friend!”

Yusuke.

Akechi groaned inwardly. Just like usual he had only met Yusuke thanks to Akira. But out of all of Akiras rag tag group of friends, Yusuke was the one he understood the least.

He gave a weak wave at Yusukes approaching figure.

“Good afternoon Yusuke. Did your train get held up as well?”

Yusuke just shook his head a serene smile on his face. “No, I came here hoping to find some inspiration for my next peace. I have to learn that Beauty,” He said with a flourish. “Can be found anyway even in the most unexpected of places.”

Akechi only gave a polite nod.

He did remember Akira telling him that the group had met Yusuke at the subway station.

“I see, have you made any progress then?”

The look of absolute anguish was almost comical.

“No.” Yusuke said bitterly. “Any attempt at finding a willing participant has utterly been in vain.” He crossed his arms in annoyance. “You would think anybody would leap at the chance at being the centerpiece of any painting.”

Akechi gave what he hoped was reassuring smile. “Have you asked anyone in the group?”

Yusuke waved Akechis question off. “Ann declined due to her busy schedule.” Akechi had a hard time believing that. “And I’ve already used Akira as a model on multiple occasions, the perfect muse really.” Yusuke said fondly. “He hardly complains and he’s usually very receptive to my requests. “

That sounded about right, Akira never really said no to people even if they were complete strangers.

Though now that Akechi thought about it he really didn’t want to know what those ‘requests’ were.

“But..” Yusuke continued, heaving a dramatic sigh. “I cant always rely on Akira, he’s a very busy man.”

Akechi nodded in understanding. Akira was busy most of the time either with work, school or friends taking up his time. He had barely gotten a chance to see him all week though given how Ryujii was talking about Exams coming up he could understand why.

“But now that you mention it..” Yusuke said with a glint in his eye. Akechi really didn’t like where this was going. “Care to help me with my piece?”

“I don’t know if im the be-“

“I promise it’ll be quick. Just a composition sketch.” Yusuke said cheerfully already pushing Akechi into one of the subway benches.

Akechi was hyper aware of the Jack Frost plush he was clutching.

But if Yusuke noticed the doll he didn’t say anything even when he was doing the frame motion with his fingers.

“Hmm, could you possibly lay down?”

Akechi really just wanted to run. He could walk home he was sure of it, but at seeing Yusukes hopeful expression he relented. He tried not to pay attention to the stares he and Yusuke were attracting.

Akechi laid down, the seat was unsurprisingly, uncomfortable. But he did his best to get into a position where he would be facing Yusuke. Making sure to put the plush behind him.

“Um, like this?” Akechi asked because he really didn’t know what Yusuke was trying to do.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. He lowered his hands before taking a few quick steps in Akechis direction.

“I think it would be better if we..” He said tapping his chin thoughtfully. And before Akechi knew it the Jack Frost doll that he hid was in Yusukes hands.

Akechi couldn’t help the heat of embarrassment that washed over him.

“Hey um-“

Yusuke settled the plush so that it would sit in front of the crook of Akechis elbow.

“There.” Yusuke said happily. As he went back to position. “The plush adds a perfect pop of color to the piece.”

“Oh.” He didn’t ask? “That’s good.” Akechi said but it didn’t seem like Yusuke was paying attention to him anymore.

He was already scribbling away in a sketchbook that he pulled out of seemingly nowhere.

Which is how Akechi spent the next fifteen minutes in quiet silence as Yusuke worked. He didn’t talk much other than to mutter something about the piece.

“Now boarding Ginza Line terminal.”

“Well, Im afraid that my que to leave.” Akechi said as he moved to get up from the bench picking up his plush in the process.

“Hmm.” Yusuke said peering over his drawing. “Your trains here? Well I suppose we’ll finish here. Im about finished anyway. I’ll be sure to send you the finished version.”

“Ill be looking forward to it.”

I just hope nobody else see it. No doubt the group would ask questions if they saw that picture.

Though he supposed if worst comes to worst he could always say that it was Yusukes prop. He was eccentric enough to be believable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im almost done my guys

Akechi leaned back against his seat. It seemed that he had caught a small break and was able to relax for a few moments before he made it to his last stop home. Home honestly couldn’t come any sooner.

He felt his pants pocket vibrate signaling he had received a message.

**Akira:**

_Friday 7:19pm_

sorry about not answering earlier, was busy

you can def come over if you want

 

Akechi hovered over the keypad, but after a moments hesitation typed up a response.          

 

**Akechi:**

_Friday 7:24_

Alright Ill see you around at 8:30. If that’s fine with you.

**Akira:**

_Friday 7:25pm_

:thumbsupemoji:

 

Akechi couldn’t help the fond smile that escaped his lips as he tucked away his phone.

The walk home was thankfully uneventful. The lights of Tokyo lit his path. It wasn’t a particularly busy night considering it was Friday which Akechi was grateful for.

He made it to his apartment and just as he pulled out his keys a door opened behind him.

“Akechi-Kun!” Two voices said in unison.

Date night. Why did he always forget that Fridays were Haru and Makatos date night.

Akechi resisted the urge to slam his head against the door. He was so close. Just a simple turn of the keys and he would be inside. He could escape this nightmare unscathed, but of course fate had decided that at some point someone was going to find out his secret. He supposed there were worse people who could find out than Makato and Haru.

While Haru wouldn’t say anything she was too polite to casue any real harm. On the other hand Makato would still tease him they had known each other longer enough.

But at least she wouldn’t be as bad as say Ryuji or Akira.

“Akechi?” Makato asked a hint of worry in her tone. “Is everything all right?”

Akechi steeled himself for a moment before turning around. “Im doing very well actually. How about you? Doing something special tonight?”

Makato blushed. “Um well-“

“We were thinking about seeing a movie tonight.” Haru said kindly as she grasped Makatos hands firmly.

Makato seemed surprised by the gesture but after a moment smiled warmly at Haru.

“Yeah a movie.” Makato said slowly before clearing her throat and returning her gaze back to Akechi. “What about you?” She said pointedly. “Your home later than usual.” She raised an eyebrow at the Jack Frost toy in Akechis arm.

While a small part of Akechi actually appreciated Makatos concern right now really wasn’t the time.

“Well..” He started, trying to think of something. “I had to wait in line getting this thing.” He said honestly grabbing the plush a little harshly than he normally would have. Thankfully none of the stitches gave out out. “Since Akira was….. busy.” He said as a plan formed in his head. Hopefully he could pull this off. Makato was always good at sniffing out his lies but if he did this right.

As expected Makato didn’t look convinced. “You were waiting in lin-“

“In Akihabara.” He supplemented helpfully. “I would have been home earlier but with the trains being the way they’ve been lately.

Haru nodded in sympathy. “They have been pretty ridiculous lately. I wish they could have done it on a more reasonable day like Sunday or Saturday.

“Yeah.” Makato said with an intense look on her face. “So why exactly did you do this for Akira again.”

Akechi rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Well this is a bit embarrassing, since he wanted me to keep it a secret.”

“What secret?” Makato asked suspiciously.

“He wanted to me to get Futaba a present. For her birthday.” Akechi said with a shrug. “Wanted to keep it a secret and surprise her. Apparently shes been waiting for this to come out for some time.”

“Why didn’t he mention it in the group chat, we were already planning a surprise party. Why not just mention it there.”

“You do realize Futabas hacked the chat on a number of occasions.”

Makato frowned. “Im sti-“

“I think that’s incredibly sweet of you to be helping Akira-san.” Haru interrupted, and did Akechi just see her nudge Makato. “It was nice talking to you Akechi-san but Im afraid if we wait any longer we’ll miss the first half of the movie.”

Makatos eyes widened. “Wha-“ She took out her phone muttering about the time. “Crap its 8:10. We’ll just have to talk about this later, okay Akechi.” She hurried down the stairs with Haru giving a wink at Akechi before following Makato.

Akechi slipped down the door. Breathing a sigh of relief.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im like knee deep in persona 5 memes rn so im sorry that im easily distracted

 

 

 

 

It took a few moments for Akechi to collect himself enough to open the door. Taking off his shoes at the entrance and essentially just collapsing on the coach. Today definitely could have gone better.

At least he was back home.

He still had to get ready and head to Leblanc soon. He looked at the Jack Frost Doll for a moment.

Maybe he should just stay home. After all those close encounters he really did just want to stay home. Besides he could always go to Leblancs Sunday since he didn’t have any plans.

He sent a text to Akira apologizing for the inconvenience before placing the phone on the table.

The phone vibrated.

_That’s was fast._

Akechi checked the phone only to find that Futaba, not Akira had texted him. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Futaba while a constant presence by Akiras side, never really talked much. But even through her preferred method of communicating, (Texting) she had never really shown any interest in Akechi specifically. They only talked on brief occasions on the skype chat.

**Futaba:**

_Friday 7:46pm_

Hey Pancake boy whats up

Heard you’ve been talkin bout me

 

Akechi blanched, did Ann ask Futaba about earlier. He should have expected that but not so soon.

**Akechi:**

_Friday 7:47pm_

Im afraid I don’t know what you mean?

 

**Futaba:**

_Friday 7:47pm_

Now that was a quick reply hehe

 

**Futaba:**

_Friday 7:47pm_

Its almost as if your nervous about something

 

**Akechi:**

_Friday 7:48pm_

Again I’m not understanding your meaning?

 

**Futaba:**

_Friday 7:48pm_

>B)

 

**Futaba:**

_Friday 7:49pm_

I already know, you might as well spill the beans now.

 

**Futaba:**

_Friday 7:50pm_

Heard it all from Haru herself.

 

**Futaba:**

_Friday 7:50pm_

Plus I have proof~

**Futaba:**

_Friday 7:51pm_

Sent img56.ipg

So it was official. Haru did know. Akechi frowned but he never thought she would tell Futaba. But the proof was in the pudding as the expression went. Futaba had sent him really bad photo with the head of his Jack Frost Doll poking out. He glared at his phone for a moment.

Akira did warn him about Futabas hacking ability. He just didn’t really believe that he would ever warrant her attention.

He was at a loss. Should he just ignore it or..

 

**Akechi:**

_Friday 8:00pm_

What exactly did she say?

 

**Futaba:**

_Friday 8:00pm_

Oh you know stuff B)

I mean did you really think you and Akira could keep this from me?

 

 _Akira?_ _Wait the gift? Did Haru really buy that??_

**Akechi:**

_Friday 8:01pm_

I guess you caught us. You really are quite clever.

 

Akechi didn’t know wheter to laugh or cry. How could he simultaneously have good and bad luck it was unbelievable.

 

**Futaba:**

_Friday 8:02pm_

The clevererst, but like normally i would just pretend to be surprised but uh

**Futaba:**

_Friday 8:03pm_

Akira couldn’t have picked the lamest present ever. I thought he knew me

:’(

 

**Futaba:**

_Friday 8:03pm_

So do me a solid and exchange that thing for the new Phoenix Rangers

Im pretty sure Akira wont mind as long as im happy ;P

 

**Akechi:**

_Friday 8:05pm_

Ah well you have my cooperation.

 

There goes his spending money for the next week, but at least the situation was handled for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its over omgosh hopefully this baby will be edited by like next week or something, to look idk more appealing on the eyes

 

 

 

Akechi groaned, the memory of the full day just hitting him right then and there. He knew he should probably get something to eat, but the bed seemed like a more positive experience than ramen.

He sighed as he made his decision. He went to the living room to turn off the lights when he noticed a knock at the door. He gave the door a questioning look.

_He didn’t remember inviting anybody over?_

He looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Akira standing with a plastic bag?

He opened the door quickly.

“Akira? Whats going on is something wrong?”

“I should be asking you that.” Akira said with a cocky grin. He lifted up the bag to Akechis eye level. “Brought some curry, you wanted some yeah.”

“Yes?” Akechi said confused. “But I would have preferred to support Sojiro-sa-Didn’t you get my text?” He opened the door wider, which Akira seemed to take as an invitation to go in. He settled the curry on the kitchen counter top. Leaning against the countertop completely at ease even though Akira had never been inside his apartment.

He supposed Akira felt comfortable everywhere he went.

“You drank coffee at Sojiros for an entire month once.” Akira said with a wave. “You can have at least one Curry on the house, besides I asked what happened and you didn’t reply back.” Akira said with a shrug. “Got worried so I decided to come here.”

_So in the end his plan backfired. Of course it did._ Akechi thought bitterly.

“Well, as you can see I’m complete-“

“Plus,I got a lot of weird texts from the gang.” Akira said casually but his eyes were looking keenly at Akechi.

Akechi swallowed. “Uh really now.” He hated how his voice quivered. “What kind of texts?”

“Oh you know..” Akechi said leaning against his counter. “Text from Ann asking if you had gotten to my place to study.”

_Oh no, oh no, oh no oh no-_

“Text from Ryuji about how he saw you at the train to meet someone ‘real special’.” Akira said with quotation marks.

Akechi should have figured that Ryuji was horrible at keeping secrets.

“Then there was Yusuke who sent me, well…this.” Akira said taking out his phone and showing him a fuzzy picture of what Akechi assumed was Yusukes sketch he drew at the train station.

Akechi should have ripped that drawing when he had the chance.

“Then there was a call from Haru, who told me I should treat you for getting Futaba her gift.” Akechi could feel Akiras eyes on him but at this point he was too embarrassed to be looking anywhere but down. “Since you spent all day getting it for me.” He drawled.

_Which would explain how Futaba found out. She would definitely have bugged everyone’s phones by now._

“Then there was your text.” Akira continued on either unaware or uncaring about Akechis discomfort. Knowing Akira it was probably the latter. “You normally don’t bail out unless it’s something super important.”

“I assure you I was just tired.” Akechi said weakly.

“Uh-huh.” Akira said unconvinced but he gave a sigh as he turned back to the plastic bag. Taking out the curry inside and placing it on the table. “Whatever, you still hungry? I made it earlier but you still might have to heat it up.”

He felt a wave of guilt overtake him. Akira probably came right after his shift with Sojiro and given that it was Friday he probably worked at the flower shop today as well. “I apologize for making you walk all this way. And for troubling-”

Akira only shook his head tiredly. A small smile on his face. “You can apologize by grabbing a plate and eating dude.”

Akechi didn’t need to be twice. Without saying a word he grabbed two plates from the cabinet and placed it on the counter. With twin spoons quickly following.

“Did you want something, water, I think I have melon soda.”

“Waters fine.” Akira started scooping out the curry onto the two plates.

Akechi filled two glasses with tap water before serving it to Akechi. They settled on their seat on the same side of the counter.

They gave a quick thanks for their meal and started eating. They had small talk. Akira talked about his day at work. Akechi talked about his internship with Sai-san. It was nice.

Talking with Akira was always nice.

“So.” Akira said as he washed his plate. “What was that gift for Futaba?”

“Oh..um, a Jack Frost doll.” Akechi said sheepishly.

Akira stared at him before he gave a small snort breaking his normally calm composure.

“She hates that stuff.”

“It was a limited edition selection from the Shin Megami Tensei line.” Akechi defended feeling his cheeks warm up. “Plus it’s cute. Ryujii told me that ‘chicks’ dig that stuff.”

“Did you really listen to Ryuji about ‘chick’ stuff?” Akira teased.

Akechi sighed settling to wash his own plate. “Your right. My mistake.” He conceded.

Akira only gave Akechi a sympathetic pat, before putting his plate. “Don’t worry about it. If you want you can help me split my gift? Futabas been dropping not so subtle hints about Phoenix Rangers figurines.”

“I never would have thought.” Akechi said with a large smile.

Akira only gave a hum in confirmation. “Hey man, before I go can I take a leak?” At Akechi confused look, he clarified. “Bathroom, can I use your bathroom.”

“Oh, um yeah its just insid-“ Akechi froze.

His bathroom was in his room. And his room had his…collection.

He never really had guests come into his apartment so he normally didn’t run into this problem. Makato and Sae-san lived across the hall so they never needed to use his facilities.

Akira was looking at him again with that worried expression. “Akechi?”

“Im sorry, I-um forgot that the restroom isnt working? I sent an email to the landlord but, well, you know how landlords are.” Akechi said, a nervous laugh escaping him. “I’ve had to go over to Makatos place for the past couple days and it’s been dreadfully inconvenient.”

Akira only gave him a sympathetic look. But instead of leaving it like Akechi wanted him too.

“That sucks man, want me to check it out?

“What?” Akechi said incredulously. Because leave it to Akira to try to be the hero in every situation.

“I could probably fix it. You have tools right?” Akira said already deep in thought as he headed to his room.

“No.” Akechi said a little too loudly as he tried rush in front of Akira. But unfortunately the hallway was too small. “Besides I’ve already inconvenienced you enough. It’s the landlord’s job. He’ll handle it.”

“Akechi it’s cool.” Akira said seriously his hand already turning the knob. “Besides I have to use the restroom anyway and I really-“He opened the door. “Don’t… Oh.”

His entire collection was on full display. The overflowing shelf that usually offered him comfort only stared back mockingly.

Akechi was absolutely mortified.

And what made it worse was Akira was just standing there not saying anything for what felt like an entirety. It wasn’t like Akechi was going to break the silence. He just wanted to hide at the bottom of whatever abyss was nearby.

After a few moments he heard Akira clear his throat.

“So, does this mean that the bathroom actually works?”

Leave it to Akira to be smartass in every situation.

“Yeah, it’s the door the right.”

“Great.” He said walking quickly to the restroom.

Akechi only glared at his plushies who only smiled back. It didn’t take long for Akechi to hear the flush and the sound of the sink being used.

“Alright.” Akira said once he opened the door. “Let’s talk man.”

Akechi really, really didn’t think that was a good idea.

“Would it be easier if we went to the kitchen?” Akira said. He sounded normal but Akira was always good at hiding his true feelings.

Akechi could only nod numbly before heading to take a seat and essentially collapsing against the counter.

He could hear Akira following behind but he didn’t look up.

“You know,” Akira started. “It’s really not that bad.”

“Hah, that’s a lie.” Akechi said bitterly, scratching the kitchen counter to focus on something else other than this conversation.

“It’s not though.” He heard the screech of the chair being pulled next to him. “We all have stuff that we’re embarrassed about.”

Akechi didn’t look up. Sure everyone had something they were embarrassed but he didn’t think he knew anybody who had a plush collection that rivaled a kids.

Akira didn’t say anything for a few minutes.

“Wanna hear something embarrassing about me?”

Akechi gave in to the childish action and shrugged. He still peered over to look at Akira who only gave him an encouraging smile.

“You know how I wear glasses all the time.” He said taking them off. “Well they’re not really prescription, I can see without em.” As if to prove a point he placed them carefully on Akechis face who only blinked.

“So? That’s not really that embarrassing.” Akechi pointed out.

“Only if you find out that I wore em cause I wanted everyone to think I was smart.” Akira said with a sheepish smile. “I had the worse grades at home. Still do honestly.” At this Akira laughed.” Its only cause of Morgana that Im average.”

“But you study with Ryuj-“

“Well sure I do better than _Ryuji_.” Akira interrupted rolling his eyes. “Also it helps to use Morganas notes.” He said with a shrug.

Akechi smiled taking off the glasses and placing them back on Akiras face. “Still not as bad as..” He looked at his room in distaste. “That.”

“Im pretty sure everyone thinks that way.” Akira placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I mean does it make you happy?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Then there you go.” Akira said standing up. “But, if it’ll make you feel better I’ll cover for you with the guys. Though convincing Makato..”

Akechi groaned.

 

 

 


End file.
